


Physicality

by charmlesstrans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmlesstrans/pseuds/charmlesstrans
Summary: Naruto supposed it was inevitable, what with the desperate way Sasuke tended to suppresseverything.





	Physicality

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series porn that I wrote completely on a whim, and got really attached to. I've been wanting to write something long and satisfying about Sasuke and Naruto but I haven't got around to finishing it yet, so I'm just really in my feels lately about Sasuke's kinks. Enjoy.

Naruto supposed it was inevitable, what with the desperate way Sasuke tended to suppress _everything._ It seemed natural in his case, but there was probably something underlying about the whole thing; something psychologists would just love to pick apart detail by detail. Truthfully it all probably related back to the lack of stability in Sasuke’s life, the absence of a firm hand, the absence of control, of someone to tell him when to just _stop._ Yes, Naruto was sure all of these factors contributed in some way or another to why Sasuke’s eyes lit up like pure fire when the thought of being tied up, pinned down and restricted was introduced into the equation of their sex life.

It probably had so much to do with all the built up trauma, but how could Naruto speculate about that when Sasuke was currently wrapped up like the most perfect present underneath him, tied criss-cross his chest and underneath his arm with slim black rope, already panting like a dog denied water.

He was a fucking sight, and Naruto couldn’t keep his hands off for any longer while Sasuke was looking up at him with those intense eyes and heated blush against his cheeks, sweat beginning to collect on his pale forehead and gather in the crook of his neck underneath his mop of thick black hair.

The first time they had tried it out, Naruto had been too nervous to tie the ropes properly, fumbling like a fucking kid and swearing when it would slip from his hands. Sasuke had laid there embarrassed, cock hard and cheeks bright red as he could do nothing but sit and fume until Naruto figured out the right knots. Once Naruto had gotten the hang of it, and calmed down enough to get his dick inside, it had been the best sex of his life, watching Sasuke struggle against the restraints underneath him, knowing he was willingly _there_ , fucking flaunting himself and basking in Naruto’s gaze.

Naruto had come in under five minutes.

It really was the perfect culmination of all of Naruto’s fantasies; to have Sasuke so close to him, unable to run away again, unable to fight back against the unrelenting, all-consuming force of Naruto’s love and attention. It was probably selfish and those same psychologists would say the same thing about how it reflected Naruto’s deep-seated emotional issues and separation anxiety, but who the fuck could care when Sasuke was _there_ , squirming and writhing with sweat shining across his chest and nipples hard and pink.

Naruto reached down now to tweak one in between his thumb and forefinger, making Sasuke huff out a surprised noise of flustered content as he squirmed around even more, no doubt digging the rope further into his skin. Naruto felt blood rush to his groin at the thought of the marks that would be left on Sasuke’s skin. Naruto began rolling the nipple back in forth in between his fingers, his other hand occupying a steady weight on Sasuke’s waist. He gave a more forceful tug then, releasing the nipple back to its raised position. Sasuke gasped, hot mouth open and panting for breath.

“Every fucking time,” Naruto mused, marvelling at how sensitive Sasuke was to even the most simple touches.

Sasuke didn’t reply, only laid there with his chest rising and falling steadily, and forearm muscle tense against the strain of the rope that held it in a taut position.

Naruto lowered his head, shifting his hands to grab Sasuke by his ass and pull his legs apart, settling himself in between them, Sasuke’s hard cock laying flat against his toned stomach. Naruto pressed his mouth to the underside of Sasuke’s right pectoral muscle, sucking the skin there and pulling away with his teeth to create a mark, before moving up to suck on the raised nipple he had been playing with seconds earlier.

Sasuke let out one of his characteristic, unintelligible groans that told Naruto he was starting to let his hard to break defenses crumble down.

Naruto grinned to himself, dick rutting shamelessly against Sasuke’s ass, pressing up against his hole but not making any moves to get inside yet. He could feel the tension of Sasuke’s body as deeply as if it was his chakra signature and he spread those lean thighs apart further, settling his hands around Sasuke’s waist. He moved to begin nuzzling Sasuke’s neck, nipping and sucking marks high on it, high enough that everyone would be able to see, high enough that his ANBU issued turtleneck wouldn’t be able to cover them, and he knew that would bring a blush to Sasuke’s cheeks, not to mention his already hard and leaking dick. The entire village already knew about their relationship, but Naruto could tell that Sasuke _liked_ for them to be reminded, wearing those lovebites shamelessly in the standard pared down ANBU gear, and tossing that proud head with a smirk when anyone was caught staring too long.

That’s what was so satisfying about seeing him like this. He was completely on display, vulnerable—as vulnerable as he could get with the one and only person who would ever be allowed to see him that way.

Naruto groaned quietly at that thought, bringing his hand up to settle on the other side of Sasuke’s neck. He smelled clean like he always did, clean like that minty shampoo and green tea soap he used that Naruto would never get tired of. He ran his fingers distractedly along the ridges of the ropes twirling around Sasuke’s forearm and upper chest. They were spellbinding in a way, twisting back and forth like pathways in a forest across the landscape of Sasuke’s skin. Naruto bit his lip, and tugged at one of them, nestled snug against the hard planes of Sasuke’s chest. He picked it up and held it suspended midair, then let it snap back to Sasuke’s skin with a dull _whack._ Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a shaky moan.

Naruto knit his eyebrows together, watching Sasuke’s blissed out face. “Tell me why you like it,” he said, fingers dancing up and down Sasuke’s arm in featherlight touches, brushing against his overheated skin in the most teasing way.

Sasuke swore, and tossed his head to the side, breaking their eye contact. “You know why I do.”

“I know, but I want to hear you say it,” Naruto explained, fingers stilling at the section of rope looping around his shoulder.

Sasuke’s didn’t reply, his eyelashes fluttering, as he involuntarily spread his thighs further apart, rutting up against the hot presence of Naruto’s cock which was leaking precome all over his ass, but not giving him any release. He looked picturesque, lying there all alight with humiliation and stubbornness, black hair mussed up from the pillow and eyes glassy with arousal.

“Come on, tell me,” Naruto continued, getting his fingers up under the rope again, and digging his nails into the newly forming indentations. Another strangled moan tumbled from Sasuke’s mouth, and he squirmed his hips impatiently, grinding down on the tip of Naruto’s cock that was still nudging at his hole.

Sasuke let out a huffy breath, and turned his face to bite at Naruto’s ear. “Fuck me,” he demanded, and Naruto would die for the way he said that, equal parts indignation, plea, and command in a voice more desperate than it sounded.

“That’s all you’re gonna give me? Where’s your patience, hm, Sasuke?” Naruto chided, but even as he said it, he was leaning over into the bedside table to get the lube, unable to contain the rising pressure in his groin and the mounting need to get inside him, to _claim_ him. And, fuck, if that wasn’t just the most proper extension of his frenzied teenage angst directed at bringing Sasuke back home, back to _him._

“Don’t lecture me, dead last,” Sasuke grumbled, but Naruto just smiled at the old nickname. There was something about the way Sasuke said it now that had taken on a note of warmth and familiarity, of unwavering promise, even as he tried to make it sound insulting. It made Naruto’s brain feel fuzzy.

Naruto lubed up a finger, and spread Sasuke’s legs even further apart, and, fuck. Every time, Naruto wished for a full camera and light crew to capture the fucking view of Sasuke’s pouty fucking face, flushed chest and cock on display with that body of nothing but lean, tight muscle coiled and begging for release.

“We should make a sex tape someday,” Naruto commented just as he pushed the first finger in.

“Hngh…” Sasuke moaned, eyes rolling back with pleasure and body clenching gratefully around Naruto. “What?” he said, breathless.

“Fuck, you would look so hot in it. I bet people would pay tons of money to see it,” Naruto continued, pressing a second lubed finger in next to the first.

Sasuke’s body tightened around the pressure and he moaned again, shifting his hips and trying desperately to grind down on Naruto’s fingers. “You’re not...selling...a video of us having sex...to the fucking public…” Sasuke tried to sound annoyed but that breathy voice got the better of him. Naruto grinned and added a third finger.

“Fine, then. We’ll just keep it to ourselves. I can watch it when you’re away on missions and jack off.”

Sasuke was leaking precome now, and trying to fuck himself on what he’d been given, but Naruto kept him waiting as he thrust his fingers in and out at an uneven pace. It wouldn’t work anyway because three fingers was never enough, had never been enough for Sasuke. A fine layer of sweat was shining across his chest, and pieces of his hair were plastered to his forehead. He already looked so disheveled and they had barely started.

“You’re insufferable,” he complained, twisting his hips again to try and get some pressure.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Naruto replied, slipping his fingers out and wiping them in the bed sheets.

At the absence of his fingers, Sasuke let out the most needy whine Naruto had ever heard, and fuck, if it didn’t make him just the tiniest bit emotional. As much as it was all just sex, it never really was with them. Nothing ever really was. Nothing could be an act of simplicity, an act of the ordinary.

Naruto sighed, looking down into those heady black eyes, impatient as ever, and so very Sasuke, but secretly harboring a smile and a love that only Naruto was privy to.

Just like only Naruto was privy to the expression Sasuke made when Naruto finally pressed inside him, inching in slow so that Sasuke _felt_ it good, until he was completely buried in him. That expression was so open, eyebrows raised and lines of his face soft, mouth catching on an unashamed moan and shuddering on the tail end of the sound. Naruto groaned happily, clutching to Sasuke’s waist and hanging his head down so they were both staring right at each other.

When they had first started fucking, it hadn’t been like this. Looking at each other felt too personal, and Sasuke was quick to run from the vulnerability, so they always did it with Sasuke on his stomach, moans muffled by the pillows. It had been a gradual shift, but after all so much time Naruto had developed the patience of a saint, and now, they almost always did it like this: looking into each other’s eyes, Naruto buried all the way in with Sasuke’s feet a vice around his waist and their bodies as close together as they could possibly get.

“You look so good,” Naruto said breathlessly as he began to move back and forth, feeling the clench of Sasuke’s body all around him. He always talked so much, couldn’t make himself stop for anything.

“You do,” Sasuke said back, and his voice was so fond.

Naruto’s head was fucking spinning.

“You’re gonna make me come if you say shit like that,” Naruto admitted, thrusting deeper and clutching tight to Sasuke’s body. He smiled, revisiting a bite on Sasuke’s neck from earlier, and letting his thumbs leisurely rub against Sasuke’s hard nipples. Sasuke let out a rushed breath at the extra contact and pressed down to meet Naruto’s thrusts.

“You better not before I do,” he warned.

Naruto laughed at that because, fuck, even all wrapped up and essentially powerless Sasuke still got fucking _bossy_ with him. Naruto lifted his head up, one of his hands cupping the side of Sasuke’s face. Sasuke seemed to lean into the touch, one of his half smirk-half smiles escaping, looking like some kind of fucking sex kitten, and Naruto was seriously going to lose his mind.

He slipped one hand up underneath a line of rope crossing Sasuke’s back and wrapped his fingers around it. He tugged roughly, jolting Sasuke’s body and making him whine. Naruto held on, using it as leverage to push in and thrust deeper, holding Sasuke flush to him with just one of his hands. It felt important somehow, and he moaned hot into Sasuke’s neck, teeth grazing a bit mark once again.

“Mine, all mine,” Naruto heard himself say almost involuntarily, his mouth running on instinct from his overactive brain. Sasuke choked out a gasp in response, laying his cheek against Naruto’s and pressing his lips to his skin as they moved together in heavy, urgent harmony. Naruto knew he wouldn’t reply, that he _couldn’t_ , but the catch of his lips against the rough lines of Naruto’s scars was like the most sincere vow.

Naruto felt his hips stutter without his permission, so he slowed down, focusing on the dizzying feeling of being so close, so intertwined with Sasuke. He zeroed in on the most minute details, down to the raw physical sensation of his dick pressing up against the sensitive inside of Sasuke’s body and how fucking perfect and revolutionary it felt every single time. Naruto could almost laugh at it, but it felt too good to even joke about. He ground down, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in slow and steady, wanting Sasuke to feel it, to fucking press back and meet him where he was.

“You’re killing me, dead last,” Sasuke said, but that smile was back, lighting up those dark eyes like nothing else in the world could.

Sasuke was clearly almost there. His dick was flushed red and waiting, and he was guaranteed to come if Naruto even laid a finger on him, but he didn’t want to. Sasuke could come without it, he did it all the time, especially when tied up, and Naruto needed to see it.

Naruto quickened his pace again, locking eyes with Sasuke. The ropes were visibly biting into Sasuke’s pale skin and the idea of running his mouth over the marks they would leave behind was making Naruto’s brain short circuit.

“Tell me something,” he begged, breath ragged. He smiled softly, and trailed a thumb over Sasuke’s cheek as his hips jerked and stuttered.

“Tell you what?” Sasuke asked, grinding down on every thrust Naruto was making.

“Anything,” Naruto admitted. “I just wanna hear you.”

Sasuke smiled then, and it was his warm smile, the _one._ It was the one that Naruto knew was reserved for him alone. It was tender, devoted, packed full of memories and feelings too complicated to digest in their entirety. It was Sasuke without reservations.

“I don’t want to,” Sasuke finally said. He ground his hips down, matching Naruto’s thrusts in effortless rhythm. “I’d rather hear you talk. I love it, I love hearing your voice.” Naruto moaned loud, touching their foreheads together as he kept his eyes wide open and fixed on Sasuke. “I could lay here all fucking day listening to you talk to me,” Sasuke admitted, low and husky, quiet but unashamed.

“Goddamnit,” Naruto groaned, hips beginning to stutter ruthlessly. “That’ll do it.”

Sasuke smiled again, and this time the smallest hint of his teeth showed, poking out from the edge of that sly, upturned mouth. Naruto gasped, heat pooling in his belly until it felt deafening, his muscles tightening in anticipation. He clutched maddeningly to the rope at Sasuke’s back, feeling every shift of Sasuke’s muscle and bone underneath the smooth expanse of his skin. He thrust hard and rough, moaning as he held onto Sasuke’s face and came inside him, pressing forward as deep as he could into the irresistible clench of Sasuke’s body, hips unable to stop jerking until he rode out all the sparks flying around his brain and through his dick. He shuddered as he came down from the high, the tense muscles of his shoulders unwinding.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Sasuke demanded, writhing back and forth as he tried to clench unwaveringly around Naruto’s dick, skin glittering with sweat and eyes like the most painful katon jutsu flaming mercilessly over Naruto’s heart.

“Never,” Naruto breathed the promise as he kept their eyes locked and continued to move, one hand still at Sasuke’s cheek, and the other holding him tight for dear life. He started babbling, couldn’t stop. “God, you love it when I come inside, don’t you? You look so beautiful, I never wanna forget it. I’m gonna kiss you so hard everywhere after you come, I’m not gonna stop.”

“Kiss me now, idiot,” Sasuke huffed.

And Naruto did. He pressed his mouth against Sasuke’s, melting into the familiar space as he lifted Sasuke hips to reach a better angle. He could feel his come dripping out of him, down his ass and onto the bed, and the hard line of the rope against his palm as he held Sasuke in his arms, so close to his body he felt like they were fused as one.

Sasuke moaned, gasped, his voice becoming higher as he let little keening noises out. He pulled away from the kiss to moan open mouthed and unapologetic, knocking their foreheads together as he breathed out, “Naruto,” and come hard all over both of their stomachs.

\----

In the aftermath, Naruto untied Sasuke slowly, carefully, lovingly and he laid kisses at every indentation with the most earnest affection. What was it about sex that made them both so honest? All the hostility of the years had melted away, but there would always be their bickering and teasing and misunderstandings.

But it could all be resolved by the smiles on Sasuke’s face, the break in his voice, the hitch of his breath, the needy moans and sighs he let out. Naruto was reminded of their heated fights, of their attempts to kill each other, of their angry hormonal bodies trying to resolve emotions too big for themselves with nothing but their fists.

Naruto returned from the bathroom after having wiped Sasuke down with a washcloth, to see him wrapped up in his dark blue cotton yukata with the Uchiha fan emblazoned across the back. Naruto rummaged in the dresser for a pair of clean boxers. Sasuke had lit a cigarette, and was just now finishing it, snuffing it out in the ashtray on the side table as the dim light of the evening was beginning to settle down and cast rays across his stupidly pretty face.

Naruto smiled to himself, and climbed into bed, slinging an arm around Sasuke’s waist and pulling him close so that his back was flush up against Naruto’s chest. He pressed his nose into Sasuke’s hair, breathing deep and committing every molecule of his smell to memory. Sasuke laid his hand comfortably on Naruto’s wrist, shuffling the covers as he settled down into the warmth of the bed and Naruto’s embrace.

“I was serious about that sex tape you know,” Naruto commented after a beat of silence.

Sasuke snorted, turning around to face him and roll his eyes. He placed his hand on Naruto’s neck and snuggled in close. “Do you ever shut up?” he asked, closing his eyes with the hint of a smile in his voice.

“Ah!” Naruto exclaimed, smiling mischievously. “You’re changing the subject, you didn’t give a strict yes or no answer!”

Sasuke laughed into Naruto’s chest, and it was always the most beautiful sound Naruto would ever hear.

“You’re right,” Sasuke said, lifting his head up. He placed a kiss to the side of Naruto’s mouth. “I didn’t,” and it was low and sultry in Naruto’s ear.

Naruto barked out a surprised laugh and felt his heart soar in his chest.

He fell asleep with Sasuke next to him, and that simple fact would never cease to overwhelm him as their bodies beat in perfect, calculated time with each other. _This._ This was everything.


End file.
